


Amidst The Dead

by peacherry



Series: Jaeyu/Yujae AUs [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacherry/pseuds/peacherry
Summary: “I was so worried! You said you would only take one hour!” The smaller whisper shouted accusingly, his smooth voice trembled with worry and fear. Pulling away he locked eyes with Jaehyun, his eyes wet with unshed tears threatening to flow down his cheeks.“For hours, Jaehyun. I waited four hours worried and not knowing if something happened to you,” he hiccupped and couldn’t prevent a sob leaving his lips. The tears also couldn’t be held back anymore, flowing freely down his soft cheeks.Russian VersionbyTouRinnie
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Jaeyu/Yujae AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910431
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	Amidst The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I quickly wrote this, because it bugged me for some time now.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it :P
> 
> Edit: The lovely TouRinnie also made some [aesthetics](https://vk.com/wall-163364704_2547) to it. Just follow the link I've imbedded under 'aesthetics' and it will lead you to it.
> 
> And thank you TouRinnie for making it ^^

A loud thud resonated through the big hall when Jaehyun pushed the heavy door close and tightly put a stable and big chain around the outrageous door knobs. Loud snarls, rough grunts and agonizing screams could be heard from the other side. The scratching of nails and bones against steel was something Jaehyun became used to in the last months. 

With steady steps he walked through the hall to the staircase in the center of it, which split in two directions -- one to the left and the other to the right. The dark haired male walked to the left and went through a door leading to another staircase to the floors above. 

Without his pace faltering he climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and opened the door leading to a corridor. Accelerating his pace, Jaehyun stepped over the small pieces of furniture lying on the ground. It was a mess. A sight he also became used at the same amount of time with the creepy sounds from the outside. 

Finally, he reached the door he looked forward the most, after he left the building to get some supplies outside. Before stepping in, Jaehyun secured his gun and cautiously knocked on the door. Some sounds reached his door and something heavy was moved to the side. 

Then the door opened.

Big brown eyes - with fringes of bleached hair hanging in front of them - looked back at the taller man. Not letting a second pass, the one who opened the door pulled Jaehyun inside the room and closed it again and pushed the commode back in front of the door like a few seconds ago. 

Turning around to the taller man, he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and pulled him close into a bone-crushing hug. Jaehyun felt him quivering terribly. 

“I was so worried! You said you would only take one hour!” The smaller whisper shouted accusingly, his smooth voice trembled with worry and fear. Pulling away he locked eyes with Jaehyun, his eyes wet with unshed tears threatening to flow down his cheeks. 

“For hours, Jaehyun. I waited four hours worried and not knowing if something happened to you,” he hiccupped and couldn’t prevent a sob leaving his lips. The tears also couldn’t be held back anymore, flowing freely down his soft cheeks.

“Shhh,” Jaehyun hushed and brushed the droplets of tears away with the thumbs of his hands framing the other’s delicate face. “I’m sorry, Yuta. I didn’t mean to worry you. Just had to take a detour, because my way back was flooded with zombies. I couldn’t risk going back the same way,” he reassured and pulled Yuta back into a hug, letting him sob freely into his shoulder. One of his hands stroked Yuta’s head soothingly, his fingers tangled with the bleached strands of hair. It felt a bit frizzy, but it was unmistakably Yuta’s hair.

Jaehyun didn’t really notice it, he was pumped with so much adrenaline when he came back and his heart thudded painfully against his ribcage in a fast rhythm. Though, he felt himself calming down, the hug and Yuta’s distinctive scent grounding him. A heavy sigh passed his lips.

The taller of the two desperately hugged Yuta tighter and placed a kiss on the blonde’s temple. “I’m sorry that I left you alone for hours,” Jaehyun apologized guiltily. Yuta didn’t say anything and just pushed himself closer to Jaehyun, just happy that he was here, safe and sound.

~ * ~

The evening was approaching. Both Jaehyun and Yuta were sitting on the bed with their backs leaned against the wall. The horrifying grunts from the zombies outside dropped considerably. It was quiet in their, for now, safe heaven.

Jaehyun felt Yuta getting more sleepy. He himself wasn’t any better, yawning like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately, they didn’t trust themselves to go to sleep. They didn’t have a good sleep for weeks, their surviving instincts too strong in this situation that they couldn’t even.

Sometimes they switched places. One of them could get a few hours for closing their eyes, while the other one was on the lookout. However, on most days they rather keep each other company awake. It wasn’t ideal, but they didn’t have another choice.

Picking and pulling on one thread of his ripped jeans, Yuta mulled over something. Jaehyun meanwhile was watching the smaller, letting his eyes roam all over his figure and face. The roots of his natural hair got longer over the months. Yuta’s hair in general grew out notably, that he mostly wore a small low ponytail. It looked cute in Jaehyun’s opinion.

A strand of hair fell out of his ponytail. Jaehyun couldn’t stop himself pushing it out of Yuta’s face with his finger and tucking it behind his ear. This action made Yuta peer up with something like affection glimmering in his eyes. A tired smile bloomed on his gaze.

“Do you think we would’ve met if this apocalyptic incident never happened?” Yuta inquired quietly, pushing himself closer to the younger. A light tremble went through his body, which Jaehyun felt immediately at this close proximity. He wrapped an arm around Yuta’s shoulder to warm him up a bit before responding to the question.

“Maybe. I actually wanted to go to the university, after my time at the army ended. I only had six months left of my military service. I just couldn’t decide between law or economy. But I think our paths would have crossed someday,” Jaehyun said. Yuta already studied at Seoul university and he wanted to graduate here too. They would’ve definitely met. At least in Jaehyun’s opinion.

“I think so too. It’s just sad that it happened in these circumstances instead. Still, I’m happy that I’m with you.” Looking back at Yuta, Jaehyun could see the adoration clearly displayed in Yuta’s eyes. 

Closing the already small gap between them, he lightly placed his lips against the plush ones of Yuta. The few pecks formed into a kiss. A kiss taking away the hopelessness they felt at this moment. A kiss filled with pleasure, desire and want.

With a swift move, Jaehyun pulled Yuta on his lap. His hands up and down his back to Yuta’s ass, squeezing them. Their tongues were battling for dominance, licking every corner they could reach in their cavern. A breathy moan coming from Yuta filled the room. 

“Jaehyun,” the elder whined impatiently and pulled Jaehyun closer against his chest. “I want you. I want you so bad,” he sobbed and kissed him harder, pouring in the desperation he felt in this moment.

“I know, baby. I want you too. Fuck, I want you so much!” Jaehyun mumbled, following a trail with his lips from Yuta’s wet and swollen lips down to his neck. He started kissing, licking and biting the smooth skin on his neck, leaving behind marks and love bites. 

Jaehyun had to keep a clear head though. It was too dangerous.

“You know we can’t, Yuta,” he reminded the other. The frustration was evident in his baritone voice. Yuta nodded to it, understanding that it wasn’t happening. Still, he wanted to stay as close as possible to the other. He needed it badly right now, especially after that taxing day. The four hours of wait and tenseness finally took a toll on him.

“Go to sleep, Yuta. I make sure we stay safe.” With this reassurance, Yuta couldn’t hold himself up any longer and felt himself engulfed into darkness.

~ * ~

Jaehyun held Yuta’s hand tightly, not wanting the other to slip away from his hard grip. They were running as fast as possibly through the streets, desperately trying to find somewhere they could hide. 

But there was nothing. Nothing.

Most of the buildings were already overrun by the walking corpses and they just didn’t want to risk running into another group of those zombies, while another was already following them. They may have been far behind, but they could smell them even from afar.

They ran and ran, but then they both had to stop abruptly. The street was blocked with a metre high wall, improvised with what looked like containers and parts of cars and buildings. It was a monster out of steel. But it blocked the only way out for them. It was a dead-end.

They were fucked.

“Jaehyun, what should we do now?!” Hearing him full of fear Jaehyun couldn’t help himself become determined. He would do anything to keep Yuta safe. Yuta would do the same. 

“We’re going to fight. It’s the only thing we can do.” Pulling out one of his guns, Jaehyun released the safety catch and handed it over to Yuta. Yuta knew how to use a gun thanks to Jaehyun and made himself ready for what was to come.

The group of zombies closed up to them. 

Suddenly gunshots were heard above from them and one after the other the walking corpses fell to the ground. All of them were eliminated in seconds. Jaehyun and Yuta were just looking at the scene with shock and surprise. 

They felt something opening up behind them, to which they slowly turned around to the source of the sound.

“Survivors!” Someone shouted with glee and at this the two couldn’t hold himself back and moved around to get a better look. Out of habit, Jaehyun pulled Yuta protectively behind his body.

There were standing two figures. One tall and the other a bit smaller. They both looked relaxed and only showed a friendly demeanor.

“Johnny?!” Came from Jaehyun with disbelief.

“Jaehyun! Thank god, you survived!” The taller man, Johnny, pulled Jaehyun into a hard embrace. Detaching themselves from each other, Jaehyun introduced Yuta to the other two and then waited for the person standing next to Johnny to name himself.

“My name is Taeyong. I’m glad to see that you seem unhurt and fine. We opened up a camp here and are trying to find all the ones who survived this catastrophe. You’re really lucky that you landed here. I hope it’s alright for you, that I welcome you inside.”

Without any hesitation they followed Taeyong, holding onto each other. 

Jaehyun squeezed Yuta’s hand reassuringly.

They were finally really safe.

For the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback if you have any. Or your opinions on it, I would like to know what you think about it ^^
> 
> To the rest: I wish you a good day/night!


End file.
